Far Cry Instincts
82x82px|left"É... valeu... eu acho." Este artigo, ou partes dele, são feitos de especulações e talvez não sejam verdades, então, não leve tão a sério. Far Cry Instincts é um video game desenvolvido e publicado pela Ubisoft. Ele seria o Far Cry para Xbox, mas após algum tempo, ele foi re-lançado como Far Cry Instincts: Predator para Xbox360 e PlayStation 3. Acrescentando nele a DLC que foi futuramente lança para Far Cry Instincts, o Far Cry Instincts: Evolution. História Jack Carver era um membro da Marinha dos EUA que foi expulso de lá por trafico de armas ilegal, ele começou a ser caçado por várias facções poderosas como a CIA, para recompensar seus erros, Jack oferece seus serviços como freelance, um capitão de barco para viagens. Ele é contratado por uma repórter chamada Valerie Cortez para levá-la para a ilha misteriosa de Jacutan. Ao chegar em Jacutan, Cortez pega uma moto d'água e vai atê a ilha, então um tiro de RPG acerta seu barco e Valerie some. Jack dirige-se sozinho para investigar. No caminho, helicópteros abrem fogo e destroem o resto de seu barco, forçando-o e nadar para a costa. Chegando lá, Jack adquire um fone de ouvido, e é dirigido por uma voz misteriosa que diz ser Doyle. Doyle tinha ido em uma missão para expor as obras de um cientista louco chamado Dr. Krieger. Krieger, junto com seu braço direito, um ex-oficial Apartheid chamado Dr. Crowe, eles estavam tentando desenvolver um soro que iria melhorar as capacidades físicas do homem, e "desbloquear" traços animais escondidos. Carver é assim recrutado por Doyle para encontrar e resgatar Cortez, que foi capturado por Crowe, e parar atividades nefastas de Krieger. Após alguns eventos, Jack é capturado e Krieger injeta nele o soro e Jack começa a se tranformar em uma fera, mas ele consegui fugir do complexo e tenta lutar para sobreviver. Após Jack escapar do centro de pesquisa, ele descobre que Crowe tomou Doyle e o soro mutante, e desencadeou os mutantes em uma conspiração para trair Krieger. Jack deve lutar pelo meio de uma guerra entre os mercenários de Crowe, os mutantes ferozes, e um grupo de elite das forças especiais sob o comando pessoal de Krieger, sob as ordens para "sanear" as tropas de Crowe. Resgatando Doyle, Carver descobre que Crowe injetou-se com uma dose quádrupla do soro que Jack recebeu, e sem um implante. Assumindo o controle das criaturas como "Líder Alpha", os mutantes mais poderosos e inteligentes, com habilidades semelhantes às do próprio Jack, Crowe tem ido direto para a base de operações de Krieger. Jack segue e luta contra seu caminho para a mansão do Dr. Krieger no topo de um vulcão ativo, onde ele luta e derrota o Crowe fisicamente deformado. Krieger, em um último esforço para usar os Mutantes contra Jack, percebe que eles agora vêem Jack como seu líder, devido à sua vitória sobre Crowe. Os mutantes então matam Dr. Krieger, vendo-o como uma ameaça para Jack, e assim, permitindo-lhe escapar enquanto os vulcões entram em erupção. Jack é consegue recuar para um Black Hawk pilotado por Cortez e Doyle, que prometem a pagar por um barco novo para substituir o seu destruído; Doyle também promete que "pode fazer algo melhor" e desliza uma caixa de metal para Jack, que abre e ri enigmaticamente no conteúdo quando o helicóptero voa para longe. Multiplayer Far Cry Instincts trouxe um multiplayer inédito, ele tinha vários modos de jogo com Mata-Mata em Equipe, Dominação etc. Ele também trazia várias classes diferentes para se jogar. Foi por meses o multiplayer mais jogado do clássico Xbox. Recepção Far Cry Instincts recebeu notas altas em reviews e foi muito bem aclamado pelos fãs, ele tinha um multiplayer excelente que foi por vários meses o mais jogado no clássico Xbox. Infelizmente ele foi limitado pelo console que foi lançado, vendo que o seu gráfico era inferior ao Far Cry lançado para PC e sua liberdade era menor, mas ele trouxe algo que Far Cry para o PC falhou, uma história empolgante e interessante, considerada para muitos a melhor e história original de Far Cry 1. Links Externo *Official website *Rabbit Run of Cliffs level in 11 minutes (video) *fcmaps.net — For all custom-made maps for the game. Série Far Cry Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Far Cry Instincts